Redemption
by Alien Altered
Summary: Set after Cassidy jumps. Veronica records the whole thing on her phone. But to prove Cassidy's guilt of blowing up the plane, etc. she has to give the tape to Lamb. What's his reaction to the confession of rape? And what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

"You want proof?" Veronica asked; a slight tremble in her voice. "Here's your proof." Veronica laid her phone onto the phone. Lamb looked at the phone. "You gonna call the wizard?" he asked sarcastically. Veronica touched some buttons and the voice of Beaver filled the interrogation room. The two sat in silence listening as the recording of last night played. Veronica refused to admit defeat and stayed staring at the phone. But the events kept playing through her mind. She hadn't wanted to resort to the tape. She knew that Lamb would hear Beaver's rape confession; he'd hear her crying – so close to losing control; being saved by Logan. But he needed proof the Cassidy had blown up the plane, crashed the bus. And that was her job, solving crimes. So here she was. Lamb closed his eyes, just another thing to add to the 'crap that's happened to Veronica Mars' list. Hadn't she been through enough? His head snapped up at the mention of the rape. He stared at Veronica but she dodged his gaze. He remembered her that day; her party dress on, hair all scruffy, mascara down her face. She had come to him, out of all the people she could have gone to, and he'd told her to go see the wizard, get some back-bone. That day; the last he saw her dressed in dresses; the last time he saw her looking naive, innocent. Then she chopped off her hair, became jaded and suspicious. He'd been wrong, again, and this time Veronica had been hurt by it. 'Worst decision I ever made' Veronica thought as she too remembered that day, thinking that he would actually care, she'd been so stupid. The tape finished playing but still she avoided his eyes. Lamb sighed, "Veronica?" He said it in a way that sounded like maybe he gave a crap; his voice was soft, questioning, and remorseful. She didn't need that. She'd been through too much shit. She didn't need pity, not anymore. Maybe once, when her best friend died; when her mum left; when her boyfriend had a kid with someone else. But not now. She grabbed her bag from the floor and walked out casually. Lamb just stared at the seat she'd been in. And pressed play again, Beaver's voice now surrounding him.

Veronica and Back-up ran for an hour before returning to the house. Keith was out, working a case. The fabulous life of fighting crime never stops. Not even for a daughter tottering on the edge of a breakdown. She'd had offers for tonight; parties, movies, shopping. Veronica half wanted to go to the party, get drunk, and let some guy bring her home, but all she could think about was 2004, the rape. So she did what Veronica Mars does best – distracted herself with work.

Lamb sat in his apartment. He'd decided his troubles would be less lonely with a bottle of scotch. But it wasn't really working. He couldn't stop thinking about Veronica. She'd been raped and he hadn't believed her, she'd been hurt and he'd ignored her, she came to him and he let her down. He thought about how much Veronica had changed. She was no longer the girl who played soccer and was on the dance-team. She didn't laugh with him anymore, only at him. She didn't smile whenever she saw him. Now she was the tainted, apprehensive PI. She was tough, and she'd never admit she needed help. And it killed him to realize that even after Lily's death, up until the rape, she'd been the naïve girl he'd known. It was the rape that changed her.

Lamb stood at Veronica's door. He'd been knocking for five minutes. Her car was out the front, and Lamb knew she must be in there, but she didn't answer. Lamb turned and left, and Veronica watched him from the window. He'd changed too. His once really short hair was longer now, and his eyes were harsh and cold. She hadn't seen him smile, non-sarcastically, since Lily's murder. Veronica knew she should have answered the door, but that would only lead to questions and memories she wasn't sure she was ready for.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed since Cassidy had committed suicide. Lamb and Veronica hadn't really talked since then. And it seemed that Veronica's life was spiralling downwards and out-of-control. Her father had broken up a family by sleeping with the mother, and Veronica hadn't forgiven him. She'd rented her own apartment, and avoided her Dad. Logan was no longer talking to her; they'd agreed it would be easier for them both if they just kept their distance. And Weevil was in jail again. Veronica had lost three of the most important people in her life, and she wasn't coping well.

Lamb sighed in frustration as he looked over the file again. He looked over at Sacks and said "Well, looks like we're off to arrest Goldilocks again." Veronica had been caught on video breaking-and-entering. That girl couldn't stay out of trouble could she?

Lamb saw Veronica within seconds of looking. She was sitting at her normal table, with Mac and Wallace. He smiled smugly before walking towards her. "Guess what, Goldilocks? You're under arrest for breaking-and entering." He told her her rights as he cuffed her roughly and pulled her from her seat. Wallace was sending him death-stares and Mac looked slightly surprised. The two followed after Lamb and Veronica until they reached the cruiser. "V. Want me to call someone for ya?" Wallace offered. "Nah. I got it." Veronica replied as Lamb ducked her into the car. He smiled brightly before slamming the door. Lamb laughed at how her mug shot would look. Hair out, Black long-sleeve shirt with a unicorn on it, tight jeans and cons. Although you would only see the shirt and her face. As long as it got the unicorn on it, he'd laugh.

"So, let me get this straight? You're admitting you're guilty?!" Lamb asked perplexed. He then started the robot dance "Does. Not. Comprehend." Veronica looked at him seriously before replying.

"That's what happens when you're stupid." The door suddenly swung open and in rushed Buster, the dog. He ran to Veronica, who was still cuffed, and jumped up on her. Veronica couldn't help the painful cry she made. Sacks chased after the dog and grabbed him, apologizing, and left. Veronica's stomach burned where he'd landed. Lamb looked confused at Veronica. His left eyebrow was raised and his right brow furrowed. "He just… surprised me, that's all." Lamb walked over to Veronica as she watched him suspiciously. He reached down hesitantly and lifted her shirt a bit. Veronica tried to swat him away, but with her hands cuffed that proved futile. Lamb's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the bruises and cuts on her torso. "Veronica…what…?" Veronica closed her eyes but breathed sharply when Lamb poked one of her bruises. She glared at him and replied sarcastically "Oh, by all means, go ahead, I'm like one of those child's toys. Press my buttons - see which makes the better sound." Lamb rolled his eyes before lifting her shirt to just above her bellybutton. He stared in shock as even more bruises were revealed. "You know, this could be considered as sexual assault. With the hand cuffs and all – kinky."

"Veronica. Who did this?" His voice was low and gentle. But she wouldn't give in that easily.

"I went to the gym, but they were out of punching bags, so I volunteered. You know me, anything for the community."

"Veronica…" Lamb uncuffed her and told her to take off her shirt.

"My, my, you are forward. I guess you have a thing for girls younger than you. First Madison, now me? Even more kinky."

"Veronica. Please? I want to see the bruises."

"Sure," she replied, "That's what they all say." Lamb reached forward and dragged the shirt to the edge of her bra. Veronica surprised him by not swatting him away. He stopped there and looked at the various cuts, bruises, and even burns on Veronica's slim stomach. Of course Sacks chose that moment to walk back into the room with the evidence to show Veronica. At first he looked embarrassed but when he realized he hadn't interrupted anything he noticed the bruises, and he just stared. "Crap."


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica stood in the corner of the room looking at Lamb as he sat on the table thinking. Suddenly his eyes darted up, "Was it Logan Echolls?" Veronica shook her head. For the past hour Lamb had been trying to guess who it was that had hurt Veronica, but she refused to spill. Her eyes lit up and Veronica spoke, "I'll tell you, if you do a favour for me. Go to 3 Wilson Parade and tell the nanny, Janet, that I sent you to pick up Jamie. Show her your badge if you have to. Bring her back her, and I'll tell you." Lamb looked suspiciously at her before nodding.

"_Who was the guy, Veronica? Are you cheating on me, you filthy slut!" Veronica just snorted. "That was the guy who found my phone; he was just dropping it off." Kevin, her boyfriend of almost a month, raised his fist and punched her in the gut. She fell to the ground. Reaching into her bag Veronica pulled out her taser. "You do that Veronica, you tell anyone anything, you leave me – I'll hit Jamie. You have a choice; I either hit you or her." Veronica loved Jamie as a little sister, so the choice was easy. Later Kevin apologized, kissed her and said he was so in love with her it made him crazy to think of her with someone else. She believed his, the first time._

"Okay, here she is!" Said Lamb as he placed the baby-carrier in front of Veronica. Jamie was asleep, so Veronica left her in there. "Fell asleep on the ride back." Jamie was very cute, almost 1 year old, with big blue eyes, and blonde hair. "So…" he prompted.

"His name is Kevin, he's Jamie's Dad. We've been together for almost two months." Lamb sat in silence. He shook his head sadly.

"Why'd you stay with him?"

"He told me he loved me. I lost three of the most important guys in my life, and then Kevin showed up, he seemed to understand, and he said he loved me. But also, the first time he hit me, he said that if I told anyone, or left him, he'd hit Jamie instead of me. I couldn't let that happen to her." Lamb was shocked. Veronica had put herself through hell to protect this baby; she really was a good person.

"Sacks!" Lamb yelled as he left the interrogation room, "Go arrest Kevin Droter for endangering the welfare of a child, neglect, and abuse. And take some back up."

"He's in custody." Lamb said as he walked back into the interrogation room. But Veronica didn't notice or hear him. She paced up and down the room lost in her thoughts. Lamb stepped forward and placed a hand on each of her arms to stop her pacing. He started again, softly, "He's in custody. You're safe now." Veronica didn't even think as she smiled and gave Lamb a hug. That was such a relief, now Jamie would be safe. Veronica's arms circled Lamb's neck. And he cautiously encircled her with his arms. He hadn't hugged Veronica in many years, but it felt surprisingly nice. They separated and Lamb looked at Veronica oddly, but left one hand on her hip. He could tell she was embarrassed, she hadn't meant to do that. But Lamb couldn't stop himself as he cupped her cheek with his free hand and placed a firm kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock but then fluttered closed and she draped her arms around his neck again. He pulled her closer as she deepened their kiss. Lamb moaned against Veronica's lips and she smiled. She could feel his body pressed against hers, could feel the heat he was emitting. Veronica surprised Lamb, and even herself, by pulling them towards the table. Jamie had been taken to the hospital for a check-up, so the table was clear. Lamb pushed Veronica backwards onto the table, following her down, and continued to kiss her. He detached their lips and began to kiss the hollow of her neck, and he could feel her breath catching beneath him. He ran one of his hands down her figure as the other propped him up. She could feel him getting hard against her and felt herself dampening. This was so wrong. But she kissed him again anyway. Wrapping her hands in his hair she pulled his face closer and licked his ear. She grazed her nails down his back, and felt him shudder as she took his whole ear in her mouth. "We can't do this here." Said Lamb, his voice husky and laced with passion. "I want to, but not here." Veronica nodded and he climbed off her, offering his hand to pull her up.

It was 10pm and Jamie was staying at the hospital for tests. Veronica sat in her apartment, thinking about what had gone down between her and Lamb. It was so wrong, yet it made her feel so good, he made her feel good. But it was Lamb! The guy who didn't believe she'd been raped. The one who never even called when her mother left. The man who'd abandoned her family. But at the same time, it was Don, the guy who had bought her ice-cream when Duncan dumped her the first time, the guy who used to take her to the movies, who was once always there for her.

Lamb drove towards Veronica's apartment. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but he was doing it anyway. She probably hated him even more now, but it was worth a shot. He wasn't sure why he'd kissed her, he wasn't sure why she'd kissed back, but he knew he liked it, and she hadn't complained.

Veronica walked towards the door in a half haze, she pulled it open and there stood Lamb. He was out of uniform, in jeans and a plain black fitted t-shirt. He looked good. Veronica and he just watched each other a moment before Veronica reached up and kissed him quickly. Lamb smiled and stepped closer, capturing her lips in his. Their kisses started light and playful, until Lamb deepened them. They stumbled into the apartment, leaning against the door to close it. Lamb broke the kiss and looked Veronica in the eye. "I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry, for not believing you, for treating you like crap, and for being an unbelievable ass." Veronica reached up and kissed him again before whispering into his ear, "Forgiven." Their kisses became more intense and Lamb's hand started searching beneath Veronica's top. She pulled him towards the bedroom, never once breaking the kiss and backed into the room until her legs hit the bed. She backed onto it and Lamb crawled up to kiss her again. Now Veronica's hands were roaming beneath Lamb's shirt and she pulled it up and off him, tossing it randomly to the floor. Lamb did the same to her, and stopped at the sight of the bruises. "Just ignore them." She pleaded. Lamb looked at Veronica's eyes, darkened with arousal and agreed. He tenderly kissed the non-bruised parts. He gently slipped his hands behind her to unclasp her plain black bra. Without removing the bra he slid his hands into the cups and rolled his thumbs over her breasts. She moaned in pleasure and he removed the bra. Replacing his thumbs with his tongue. His hands slid inside her waist band, and she ground against him. He began to remove her skirt, but in one swift motion Veronica had him on his back. She stuck her hands into his pants and slid them off, and he kicked off his shoes and shook the pants 'til they left his legs completely. Veronica grazed over his boxers with her hands and Lamb wrapped his legs around her waist to flip them once more. He resumed his job of taking off her skirt and when she was left in nothing but her g-string, he cupped her butt and ground against her, making them both groan in ecstasy. Usin


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as always

Disclaimer: Same as always.

I hope this is okay. I just wasn't quite sure how else to continue. Enjoy…

"Kick it! Go on, Goldilocks." The toddler kicked the small ball and almost fell backwards but her mum caught her. The dad spread his arms out as wings and soared towards the little girl "Woooow! Go Jamie! " He scooped her into his arms and ran around the yard whooping. The little girl giggled and copied her father's words. The mother laughed at the scene before her, quickly pulling out her camera and snapping a few photographs as her father filmed the young family on his new camera. Jamie's father kneeled and the young girl jumped from her fathers arms and ran to the ball again. The man ran behind his wife, resting his chin on her shoulder, and his hands on her pregnant belly. "She has your hair."

"And your eyes." They both looked at the toddler, chasing the ball around again, he blonde hair following behind her, her blue eyes bright and sparkling. "I love you Veronica."

"I love you too Don." Keith smiled and zoomed in as the happy couple kissed briefly.

Lamb had been abused as a child, the only family he had ever known were the Mars family, and that hadn't lasted too long. Veronica had had commitment issues ever since her mother had abandoned her. She'd lost too many people, been hurt and abandoned too many times to trust many people. Jamie too had been abused as a baby. But somehow, these three unlikely people had formed a family; one of the strongest and most loving families Neptune had ever housed. Sure they'd been scared as hell at times, but they'd learnt to have faith in each other.

Okay, I know it's cheesy, sorry. I've had a headache and sore eyes for three days straight so I'm not concentrating too well. Hope it wasn't too bad. I could still continue this if people want. I could even make it so this chapter was a dream. Please, review and tell me what you want and what you think… Continue or not? If continue, from here on, or from previous chapter. Please review.


End file.
